<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Witches on Ice! by hestia_of_maidenvale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226424">Witches on Ice!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestia_of_maidenvale/pseuds/hestia_of_maidenvale'>hestia_of_maidenvale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Hockey, Lesso and Dovey are judges! So is Rafal, Minor Sophie x Hort idk, Romance, Tagatha makes a brief appearance yay, Who needs diamond rings when bone would suffice, also rapid geese, figure skating, hestadil, if you don’t like gore maybe don’t read, its very minor tho really, kiko is there is she cries a lot, ok! Someone loses a finger so. Violence!, radioactive cows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestia_of_maidenvale/pseuds/hestia_of_maidenvale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern-day fanfiction based on The School For Good and Evil book series! Hester is a fierce hockey player and Anadil is a mysterious figure skater. Things get... pretty weird.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anadil/Dot/Hester (The School for Good and Evil), Anadil/Hester (The School for Good and Evil)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Witches on Ice!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WHACK!!!<br/>
Hester hit the hockey puck and it slid into the goal, right as the timer ran out. The crowd went crazy.<br/>
Hester's team, the Lions, won the game.<br/>
The Lions played at Camelot Ice Rink in the little town of Gavaldon. And Hester was their fiercest player.<br/>
When Hester finally took off all over her hockey gear, she headed over to Dot, who worked at the rink's snack bar. They were best friends, even though they were a very unlikely pair. Dot was sweet and kind, and Hester usually... wasn't either of those.<br/>
"Nice win!" said Dot cheerfully, eating nachos.<br/>
"Thanks. But I never doubted our victory." bragged Hester.<br/>
Her team was the best in the whole country. Some people claimed that they were practicing some sort of witchcraft. But Hester knew it was just because they practiced so much. </p><p>The next day, Hester was skating around the rink as fast as she could. There wasn't any practice that day, but she liked to go to the rink during public skate, just for fun. Skaters in scarves and jackets held onto the railing, diving out of Hester's way when she sped past them. The more inexperienced skaters leaned on buckets as they wobbled across the ice. </p><p>But suddenly a girl stepped onto the ice. She looked like she was a about Hester's age. She was very tall and had bright white hair that was tied into a neat bun. She was wearing black leggings and a a sweater. Everyone stared at her curiously, because they didn't know who she was. And Gavaldon was one of those small towns, where everybody knew each other.<br/>
The girl glided over to the center of the rink. Then she started to spin. Hester didn't know anything about figure skating, but she knew that whatever that girl was doing, it was very advanced. She skated across the middle of the rink, leaping gloriously. And spinning over and over at dizzying speeds. Suddenly the speakers, which were previously playing "Umbrella" by Rihanna, became silent. They then started to play classical music. Usually the person in charge of the music, a dude named Hort, would put in the same playlist of songs that were popular a decade ago. Hester wondered, where did he get that music?<br/>
But it was mesmerizing, watching this mysterious girl spin and glide across the ice. Everyone stopped to look at her, and some people were taking pictures!<br/>
But after a while she stopped and people went back to whatever they were doing. The skaters continued to go in circles and chat happily.<br/>
Hester raced off the ice to go talk with Dot. Dot had abandoned her snack bar to watch the new girl skate. She knew all the town gossip, surely she would know who the stranger was?<br/>
She did. According to a story Dot had heard, this girl was named Anadil. She came from the nearby mountains and wanted to become a famous figure skater.<br/>
The mountain people had a reputation for being a bit... eccentric. Many years ago, the Gavaldon science lab was working on a rather strange experiment. Radioactive cows. Somehow, the cows got loose. They all headed up to the mountain, and exploded into the main water source. Most of the mountain dwellers left, recognizing that it was not a habitable place anymore, with all the radioactive cow pieces in their water. But a good number of people decided that their immune systems were superior and decided to stay. So that's that.<br/>
"Oh and by the way," said Dot. "I invited Anadil to your birthday party next weekend." "What now?" responded Hester. She always said every year that she didn't want a birthday party, so Dot threw her a surprise party every year. It wasn't really a surprise though, but they pretended like it was. Sort of.<br/>
"You'll get to meet her! It's be so much fun!" said Dot. Hester grumbled in response. She didn't like new people.</p><p> </p><p>It was the weekend, and Hester showed up to her birthday party. It always took place at Dot's house, because her dad was the sheriff of Gavaldon, and he was really rich and owned a huge mansion. Hester didn't have a house. Her mother accidentally fell into the oven when Hester was 5. She had been on her own ever since. She lived on the streets, in people's houses, various places. She was like a cat who belonged to nobody but was was fed by everybody.<br/>
Hester vaguely remembered Dot saying to dress formally, but she really didn't feel like it. So she showed up in a black hoodie and jeans. Her hair, which was black and streaked with red, was tied into a messy ponytail. When she walked in, the house was dark. She waited for a few seconds. Then just like last year, and all the years before that, everyone jumped up from their hiding places and screamed, "SUPRISE!"<br/>
It turned out she was right about it being a formal party. Dot was wearing a floral-print dress, and the rest of the people there were all fancy as well. Even the new girl, Anadil, was wearing a sparkly black dress.<br/>
But Hester didn't really care. Whatever! This was her party so she could wear what she wanted. The party began, and they played golf in the private golf course. When they were done, they headed inside to get some food. Most people were in the formal living room, laughing and socializing. But Hester instead went into the informal living room. Usually she always went there because it was nice and quiet, and it had the softest couch... it wasn't that she was anti social. I was just that Hester didn't like socializing with the people Dot invited because they were annoying. Or they were on her hockey team, and she saw enough of them at practice!<br/>
But when she walked into the room, she realized she was not alone. Right in her favorite couch there was the new girl, Anadil. Hester noticed that she had red eyes. Her face was emotionless, and she stared at Hester rather creepily.<br/>
"Uhhhh hello?" said Hester.<br/>
"Hello there birthday girl. Happy day to you." said Anadil. She spoke in a raspy whisper. It was sort of hard to hear her. She then attempted at smiling.<br/>
"Uh thanks." Hester was unsure what to do. She sat down in the chair right next to the couch. She wanted to tell this girl to go away, but that would be too rude, even for Hester.<br/>
"Nice skating out there. Where did you learn that?" asked Hester.<br/>
"It's snowy up in my home. It is icy year almost year round. I go skate a lot. My mother is famous Olympic gold medalist, Jasmine Joneson."<br/>
"But she died more than 20 years ago!"<br/>
"Faked her death. The fame was too much. But I seek fame. My mother was fragile, like a chicken bone. But I am stronger. I want to become the ultimate figure skater."<br/>
"Ah, I see."<br/>
Hester was slightly unnerved but now very intrigued by this girl.<br/>
Then Anadil leaned over and touched Hester's face piercings.<br/>
"Ahhh what are you doing?"<br/>
"I like this. My neighbors don't impale their faces with bits of metal. It's pretty."<br/>
"Oh... ok. Yeah. I got them done cause I want to be edgy. But I have to take them off<br/>
whenever I play hockey. If they got caught on something, um. It would not be pretty." Hester laughed.<br/>
They talked for a while. Then Anadil held up her wrist. She was wearing a small bracelet. She then began to tell Hester about it.<br/>
"When I was 10 years old I had a cousin. He was dear to me, and we liked to play in the snow with the radioactive snow foxes. But one day he got too close to the rapid ice geese. There was no saving him, but I still wish I could have done more. Seeing my cousin trampled to death by aggressive geese was a very traumatic experience for me, but I believe that it made me how I am today. And I am ever so grateful for it. This bracelet is made from his bones."<br/>
Any sane person would probably be disturbed by this. Maybe back away slowly, make some sort of excuse of why they had to leave, then run when they get the chance. But not Hester.<br/>
"That's so cool!"<br/>
"I knew you would like it."<br/>
"Yes. The idea of jewelry made from bone is just so romantic!" exclaimed Hester. She looked into Anadil's eyes.<br/>
She really liked this new girl.</p><p> </p><p>Hester and Anadil became close friends after that. They frequently raced around the rink during public skate. And afterwards they would go with Dot and get some ice cream. Hester's favorite ice cream was cookie dough, Dot's was double chocolate, and Anadil's was garlic ice cream. She was a strange girl. </p><p>Whenever Hester had her hockey games, her friends were always in the front row cheering her on. Well, Dot was screaming at the top of her lungs but Anadil was too quiet so nobody could hear her. But she waved around her big signs a lot, which had phrases like "lions are fierce" or "GO HESTER!" on them. They were very encouraging.<br/>
One day Hester and Anadil were skating around in the rink. It was popular because it was really hot outside. Everyone was trying to cool down. It was too crowded to move quickly, much to their annoyance. But it was public skate after all.<br/>
Then it all happened very quickly.<br/>
Anadil tripped and slid across the ice. Another skater tried to stop but couldn't, and skated right over Anadil's hand. It was chaos. People were screaming and crying, including both Anadil and the person who skated over her hand. Anadil was clutching her bleeding hands, and there was blood everywhere. She was helped off of the ice, and people got on their phones to call 911. "Wait stop!" cried Anadil. "Somebody please drive me, the ambulance is way too expensive. It's only a scratch!"<br/>
"Ummm actually..." Hester held up a bloody chunk of Anadil's finger. "Is this yours?"<br/>
The girl who skated over her hand was named Kiko. She was sobbing and saying that she didn't mean to do it. She insisted that she would come with them. So she did.<br/>
Hester started driving them to the hospital with Dot next to her. In the back there was Anadil with her hand wrapped in some napkins, and Kiko sobbing into her hands. They finally got there and the doctor washed off all the blood.<br/>
Everyoone finally calmed down after a few minutes. Anadil's right pinky finger was sliced off by Kiko's ice skates. Kiko said hysterically, "I just got them sharpened!!!" But Anadil seemed very ok with this. Once again her face was emotionless. Although she screamed when her finger was fist cut off, she now seemed at peace with it. She had a talk with the doctor, and decided that she wouldn't get her finger reattached. It was really expensive, and apparently Anadil had plans for it.<br/>
They reassured Kiko that everything was fine and she wasn't going to get sued, and they all went home. </p><p>Hester made sure that Anadil was going to be ok. When she saw the accident happen, she wasn't the least bit worried because she knew Anadil could handle it. But she checked in on her daily to make sure she was taking all her medicines so that the finger would heal and not get infections. Dot stopped by too, by mostly just to drop off cookies she baked.<br/>
Not much changed after that. If losing a limb was painful Anadil didn't show it. And she was left handed, and had lost her right pinky, so she could still write just fine. Anadil wore gloves a lot to keep people from freaking out. She cheered Hester on during the hockey games, and they still skated around the rink during public skate. People often skated around her, very carefully. It was probably for the better. If anything had changed since the incident, it was the fact that she and Hester grew closer.</p><p> </p><p>The Figure Skating Championships were a big deal. They took place in Gavaldon, mostly because the Camelot ice rink was so big. But people from all over the country entered in the competition. And the people who competed were the best of the best. The prize was 5 million dollars. There was a lot at stake.<br/>
It was Anadil's dream to win. The competition was the real reason that she moved away from her mountain home. But she had stayed because of the friendships she had made.<br/>
Ever since her accident, she had been training harder than ever. She spun and spun and spun until she was dizzy, gliding across the ice. But she wanted to be the best. Every Monday and Wednesday at the rink, a couple hours were set aside for her to practice by herself. She did all her moves while people watched from the stands and ate popcorn.<br/>
Hester became her unofficial coach. She did lots of research on wikihow, and was able to help Anadil perfect her moves. They made a great team, and everyone was sure that she would win.</p><p>Finally the day arrived. The announcer was Sophie Woods, who was famous for being very opinionated.<br/>
"Hellooooo darlings! How are you today?" said Sophie cheerfully. The audience gave a very quiet response. "Excuse me! I said how are YOU ALL DOING TODAY?" They audience was a bit louder.<br/>
"Whatever. I'm not being paid to make you all happy. Let's give a warm welcome to our judges!"<br/>
(The crowd clapped politely.)<br/>
First we have our two wonderful judges and well-known teachers at Camelot ice rink. Let's hear it for Lesso and Dovey!!!"<br/>
There was clapping. Then Sophie exclaimed, "and a warm welcome to the world famous figure skater, Rafal!!!" The crowd seemed actually excited about him. Then Sophie smiled at Rafal, batting her eyelashes. "And he's just as good-looking as they say!"<br/>
Rafal smiled back at her while the two other judges stared at her very annoyed.<br/>
"Ok, let's get this show started!"<br/>
They started out with 2 people named Agatha and Tedros skating together. They skated to the music from "Swan Lake," and the judges seemed very impressed. Other people skated, but they weren't that good so I won't tell you about them. Then it was Anadil's turn. Hester and Dot were in the audience, cheering for her loudly. She began to skate.<br/>
As good as the Agatha and Tedros were, she was better. She was graceful and beautiful, as she skated to a Beethoven symphony. She did dramatic spins and glides... the judges were definitely impressed. "Wow!" said Sophie. "Such talent!" When she skated off the ice, Anadil looked pleased. </p><p>They then took a break to clean the ice. Hort, who was in charge of the music, was also in charge of being the custodian and cleaning the ice with the zamboni. (For those who don't know, it's a huge machine thing that goes over the ice and makes it smooth.) When he got to the middle of the ice, Hort stood up and held a sign. It said "will you go on a date with me Sophie?" She shook her head and he went back to cleaning the ice. Everyone knew that Hort was hopelessly in love with Sophie, and she didn't care one bit about him. It was a bit sad now, but he was determined.</p><p>When the competition resumed, the judges called out the next name. But to everyone's surprise, they called Dot's name. She got up from her seat, smiling. Hester hadn't even realized that she even had skates on! But this couldn't be. Because despite working at an ice rink, Dot couldn't skate to save her life. When she skated, she often stacked up some buckets to lean on so that she wouldn't fall over.<br/>
But the moment Dot stepped onto the ice, it was like someone else's had taken over for her. She was as graceful and skilled as Anadil, if not even more! Everyone was really impressed, especially the judges. Then she began to spin. She seemed to defy gravity, spinning and spinning. She wasn't stopping, she was literally levitating. When her skates finally hit the ground, Hester counted at least 20 spins in a row. It was literally impossible, even Anadil could only manage 4 spins!<br/>
Dot came back to the seat. Hester had so many questions, but Dot ignored her as she removed a glowing amulet from around her neck. Hester read the words;<br/>
I grant your wishes,<br/>
But here is my advice,<br/>
I'll help you succeed,<br/>
But at a price.<br/>
Dot muttered something to herself. But Hester must of heard her wrong, because it sounded like she had sacrificed her rabbit! But Hester didn't worry about it too much.<br/>
When everyone had finished, the judges huddled into a little circle. They finally took out their microphones. Rafal spoke for them all.<br/>
"This year has been very impressive. We have seen talent unlike anything ever seen before! This year, 3rd place goes to Tedros and Agatha!"<br/>
(Clapping)<br/>
"And in 2nd place, congratulations to Anadil!"<br/>
(Very loud clapping.) Anadil had wanted to win first place but she was ok with this. Dot's performance was literally magical.<br/>
And in 1st place, great job to Dot!!! Please teach me your secrets."<br/>
The crowd clapped and cheered, and people threw flowers at the winners. A particularly sore loser threw a rose bouquet at Tedros's head, hitting him in the nose. "Congratulations winners! You're all so great!" cried Sophie.</p><p>People were getting ready to go home when suddenly Hester stole the microphone from Sophie.<br/>
"WAIT!"<br/>
Then Hester said, "Anadil. I've known you for a while now. And I really like you. Other people are annoying and you and Dot are actually decent. But I like you more than Dot. (Dot looked very hurt.) Dot stop being so sensitive. Ugh ok I like you equally but like... different ways. Because Dot, you're a great friend. But with Anadil I don't want to be friends. Like girlfriends? Um I am really bad at this so I am regretting this all very much and..."<br/>
"No." Said Anadil. "I don't want to be your girlfriend." The crowd gasped. Such drama.<br/>
Then she got down on one knee and held up a ring. <br/>
"Hester. I've known you for less than a year. But I love you! Will you marry me?"<br/>
Everyone was really shocked now. You can't marry someone you just met!<br/>
But with the microphone in her hand, Hester lept off the announcer platform, sliding on the ice. She had normal shoes on, but with difficultly she made her way over to Anadil. She accepted the ring and cried, "YES!"<br/>
She looked at the ring. It was silver and had some sort of white material inside of it. Anadil had a matching ring.<br/>
"Why, this looks like..."<br/>
"Yes. It's made from my amputated pinky finger!"<br/>
Then like all those really cheesy romance movies, they kissed and there was romantic music going on in the background. Lots of people cheered but most were deeply disturbed by the fact that the rings were made from somebody's finger bone.<br/>
But whatever.<br/>
And so they lived happily ever after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>